


Sweet Dreams  [Podfic and script]

by Keyboardwielding_Squid



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyboardwielding_Squid/pseuds/Keyboardwielding_Squid
Summary: In which one orphan trapped in nightmares gives a way out to another.
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Dreams  [Podfic and script]

**SWEET DREAMS**

****

  


****

****

**Download:** [mp3](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_pwvf5rukeh1ynsgijo1.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

****

**SCRIPT:**

****

[ _Quiet door knock_ ]  
[ _Slow breath and sigh_ ]  
[ _Door pushed open_ ]

****

**"Hey, Dunwar? Hope you’re doing alright."**

****

[Footsteps crossing a wooden floor]  
[Muffled echo of a wide room with a crackling fireplace]  
[Armchair dragged then sat on]

****

**"Sorry for not visiting, I… I would have come earlier, but… well… we didn’t exactly get along."**

****

[Quiet chuckle]

****

**"So, I, I wanted to tell you — I ran into your friend, Lambert! He’s… still stationed near Old Sherath. It’s… very pretty there right now. Beautiful flowers and all. Peaceful. Lambert is…"**

****

[Artificial pause]

****

**"...He’s thinking of you, and of Clarah too."**

****

[Paper pulled out and unfolded]

****

**"Here — he wrote you a letter! I, I’ll leave it here, so you can read it if… when you wake up."**

****

[Armchair creaking]

****

**"Just so you know, it’s… being a little bit of a shitshow out here. Ark under siege, Taranor Coarek crucifying people in the harbor, the works! All on a nice background of the High Ones dragging everybody to their graves. I’m happy for you that you’re not here to see it all burn, honestly, it’s… it’s kind of scary."**

****

[Sniffle]

****

**"Could be just me, though! I just… really hate fire. And crosses."**

****

[Sniffle and sigh]

****

**"Sorry to dump all of this on you — you’re… kind of the only person I can talk to without somebody freaking out at this point. I’m not going to lie, I’d much rather be talking to literally anybody else. You too, I know. But hey! We’re colleagues! Got to be kind to each other now."**

****

[Shaky breath]

****

**"And… and anyway, Firespark died… and Lishari died… and — and Rynéus died, and Calia won’t speak to me anymore, and—"**

****

[Sobbing]  
[Failed attempts to stop crying]

****

**"I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have had to pass this stupid test. Especially not by the— by the decree of some— some fucking angry drunk."**

****

[Teary chuckle]

****

**"Speaking of! Mysir Jorek Bartarr sold us all off to Nehrim today. And Grandmaster Arantheal executed him. Just. Like. That."**

****

[Punctuating fingersnaps]

****

**"So that happened too, I guess. I wish you’d been there to call their hypocrisy to their faces. It would have been glorious. I would have cheered."**

****

[Sniffle]

****

**"Look, I — I can’t stay very long. I know you think I’m not worthy of it, and… you’re probably right. But I’m still the Prophet. Can’t afford to skip on sleep while the city is under siege."**

****

[Sniffle and sigh]

****

**"For what it’s worth, I… I know what it feels like to be trapped in your nightmares."**

****

[Sigh]  
[Sniffle and snort]

****

**"…You know what, Dunwar? Here."**

****

[Armchair creaking]  
[Movement]  
[Rummaging into a bag]

****

**"I made this last week."**

****

[Sound of liquid in a vial]

****

**"I thought about it, and… I don’t think I can drink it anymore. I — I’m not sure it’s going to work, but… if there’s even a little chance it can help you, then I think we all owe you that much. So… here. Bottoms up!"**

****

[Movement]  
[Armchair creaking]

****

**"Aaaand…"**

****

[Sound of liquid being poured out of a vial]

****

**"There you go. Hope it didn’t taste as bad as it smells!"**

****

[Sad chuckle]  
[Empty vial being put down]

****

**"Well. I have to go! Walls to defend in the morning. You know how war is."**

****

[Armchair creaking as seated person stands up]  
[Clapping hands]  
[Feet clacking loudly on wooden floor]

****

**"Good night, Dunwar. Please have sweet dreams for the rest of us."**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Because if the final dream before death lasts forever, Anne (Prophet of Waiting for Water and Every Breaking Wave) would rather use the Dreamflower Elixir to prevent an innocent from forever remaining in the Suppressor’s prison, than to escape the cost of her own choices.
> 
> Narrated and arranged by yours truly. Credits for the wonderful “Sea of Eventualities” of course goes to Marvin Kopp.
> 
> [Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://vanithesquid.tumblr.com/post/187294269841/i-was-writing-a-small-ficlet-about-a-certain) last year.]


End file.
